


The Obvious

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one explanation for the two dots labeled Alastor Moody on the map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> My love for this little ficlet is ridiculous.
> 
> Reposted because the old version wasn't backdating properly.

"Ron, come here for a second," Harry said as he stared at the Marauders' Map.

Still holding the Divination homework he'd been busy avoiding, Ron walked over. "Yeah?"

"I was looking at the Map, and look!" Harry pointed to one spot with his left pointer finger and at another with his right. "There are two Alastor Moodys!"

Ron gaped at the map. "Are you sure it's not some kind of mistake?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's never been wrong... You know what this means, right?"

They stared at each other in horror and shuddered.

"Moody kept his torn-off leg!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
